Original Love
by BoraX 007
Summary: Cinta itu memiliki banyak rasa. Rasa coklat dan rasa vanila. Rasa original dan rasa pedas. Selama ini aku mungkin terbiasa dengan cinta rasa vanila dan pedas. Romantis dan menggebuh-gebuh. Namun hal yang paling aneh adalah cinta yang tak berasa. Pelan-pelan tanpa ku sadari./SASUNARU
1. Broken

**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing: SasukeNaruto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.**

 **{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

 **.**

 **OriginaLove**

 **.**

 **By:Borax 007**

 **.**

Cinta itu memiliki banyak rasa. Rasa coklat dan rasa vanila. Rasa original dan rasa pedas. Selama ini aku mungkin terbiasa dengan cinta rasa vanila dan pedas. Romantis dan menggebuh-gebuh. Namun hal yang paling aneh adalah cinta yang tak berasa. Pelan-pelan tanpa ku sadari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berapa hari dalam setahun?

Berapa hari dalam sebulan?

Berapa hari dalam seminggu?

Aku ingat, dulu aku pernah tahu jawabannya dengan pasti. Tapi kini aku tak yakin, masihkah setahun itu ada 365 hari, sebulan itu 30 hari, dan seminggu itu ada 7 hari.

Sejak bersama dengan Gaara-kekasihku saat ini- hari demi hari tiba-tiba berjalan dengan cepatnya. Aku menyebutnya cinta rasa pedas.

Aku rasa aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, namun tiba hari ini dua tahun terlewati begitu saja.

Kami saling mencintai. Saling membelai, berciuman, saling menatap dengan penuh nafsu. Kadang aku bertanya masihkah aku bisa hidup tanpa Gaara. Jawabannya mungkin masih bisa, toh sebelum bertemu dengan Gaara aku juga hidup.

Tapi, mungkin aku tak akan bisa bahagia lagi.

Dan ternyata benar saja.

Di sinilah aku. Langit dan bintang-bintang berputar.

Kemarin, maksudku dua tahun lalu aku bertemu dengan pria yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara. Tampan dan cerdas. Sungguh memikat, hingga aku tergila-gila setengah hidup padanya. Kami bertemu kemudian saling mengenal, tatapan kami tak sekali dua kali saja bertemu pandang. Seperti tertangkap basah kami sama-sama malu, namun seakan tak cukup dari sekedar pandangan senyum-senyum kecil yang masih terkesan malu-malu kami selipkan diantar pandang-pandangan itu. Kemudian menjadi sapaan kecil hingga percakapan dan minum bersama. Tak tahu siapa yang mulai, tiba-tiba saja kami berada di kamar hotel, Gaara menindih ku dan aku memeluknya erat seperti prangko tua yang melekat pada surat. Dan malam-malam berikutnya kancing-kancing kemejaku selalu terlepas dari tempatnya.

Haah, hari-hari yang indah. Kuseruput ingusku.

Aku kacau. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suaraku yang sangau karena ingus yang menyumbat kedua lubang hidungku.

Kembali kutatap bintang yang biasa kutatap bersama Gaara.

Gaara oh Gaara. Gaara yang menawan, kini menjadi si brengsek Gaara. Pemuda syialan itu baru saja memutuskanku secara sepihak hanya karena orang tuanya tidak menyukaiku.

Iya, aku tahu ini bukan sekedar kata hanya. Tentu orang tua adalah segalanya. Tapi, tapi apa di sini harus aku yang menjadi korbannya.

Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa paham, aku tak tahu berada di posisi Gaara karena aku tak punya orang tua.

Tapi apapun itu, semuanya telah berakhir, hari kemarin itu telah berakhir hari ini. Kebahagiaanku juga telah ikut berakhir. Selamat tinggal dunia, haruskah aku bunuh diri?

Tidak-tidak, aku sedang mabuk makanya aku tidak dapat berpikir dengan sehat.

Sebaiknya aku pulang. Cuci muka, mengeluarkan ingusku yang kurasa sudah meler sampai ke bibir. Rasanya asin. Makan ramen dan tidur. Besok akan kupikirkan cara yang lebih baik. Misalanya ketimbang bunuh diri sendiri lebih baik kubunuh Gaara dan keluarganya. Haha.

Cinta rasa pedas kini berasa pahit, rupanya.

Berjalan dalam keadaan mabuk. Rasanya seperti berjalan di dunia paralel. Ketika aku mencoba berjalan lurus yang terjadi malah berjalan miring. Ketika aku berjalan miring ke kiri malah miring ke kanan. Makanya untuk menjadi lurus, aku akan berjalan miring ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Dan perjalanan lurus yang ternyata miring itu berakhir ketika aku sampai tepat di depan pintu apartemen kecilku yang berada di lantai dua.

Kunci. Kunci. Dimana kau kunci. Setelah mendapatkan benda kecil itu di tasku, aku mencoba memasukannya kedalam lubang kunci pintuku.

Aku tersenyum. Kunci ini adalah semenya seperti Gaara dan lubang kunci di pintu ini adalah ukenya, aku.

Eh? Kok tidak bisa masuk? Apa karena aku membayangkan hal-hal yang jorok. Aku terus mencoba memasukkannya beberapa kali, tapi seolah bukan pasangannya mereka tak dapat menyatu.

"Kunci brengsek, lubang kunci sialan...! kalian sedang mencelahku ya..."

Seluruh emosi terkumpul diubun-ubunku.

Gaara sialan. Aku menatap kunci seakan menatap mata Gaara. Dan kunci itu menatapku balik, aku dapat melihat tatapan meremehkan milik Gaara.

"Kau mempermainkanku. Kau pikir kau siapa, huh?! Kau pikir aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau salah besar!" Seruku keras kemudian melempar kunci itu dari lantai dua, tak peduli jika suaraku akan membangunkan para tetangga. Aku yakin mereka juga pernah patah hati.

EEEEEEH?! Tunggu dulu, kuncinya. Aku melemparnya?!

Aku baru saja sadar jika yang baru saja kulemparkan itu kunci apartemenku, bukan Gaara.

Aku lemas. Selesai sudah.

 _Krieeett_. Suara pintu terbuka.

"Uzumaki-san. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?" aku berbalik kerah pintu apartemenku yang terbuka, disana seseorang sedang berdiri yang kuyakini adalah tetanggaku selama setahun terakhir.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ?" ia bertanya dengan tampang dan suara datarnya yang selalu menjadi misteri bagiku dan tetangga lain selama ini.

"Ma-aaf, bukannya aku yang harus bertanya. Maksudku, apa yang sedang anda lakukan di apartemenku?" tanyaku penuh heran dan juga curiga.

"Pfft." Dia terlihat menahan tawa.

"Kau pasti mabuk. Apartemenmu yang di samping."

"EH?"

Aku memijit pelipisku yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. pantasan saja kuncinya tidak cocok. Baka.

"Kau baik-baik saja. Kau terlihat pucat."

"Aku baik...baik.. saj..."

Aku merasa seperti berputar, limbung dan... kurasa aku akan terjatuh.

Namun lengan yang kokoh menyusup diantara pinggangku, menahan tubuhku agar tetap tegap.

Sasuke Uchiha. Nama pria yang mungkin lebih tua setahun atau dua tahun dari ku. Wajah tetanggaku itu berada diantara garis samar-samar. Kurasa aku akan pingsan, namun aku masih bisa menangkap siluet kekhawatirannya. Dan juga pelukannya yang seperti prangko tua.

"Maafkan aku. kurasa aku akan pings...an."

 _BRUKK._

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Lama tak jumpa ya reader-san. Jadi kangen sama penghuni ffn, wokokok sebenarnya sekarang lagi apdet di wattpad tapi lama gak pernah publis disini tak kirain udah lupa sandinya nih akun. oh ya, apa tulisan saya makin ancur (dari dulu emang gitukan). Ok, fic ini cuma sampe 2 atau 3 chap. karena genrenya gak berat, romance dan humor mungkin bakal saya tamatin cepat2 nih, jadi _Mind to review.^^_


	2. Wheat Bread

**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing: SasukeNaruto**

 **Rate: T, tapiiiiii liat nanti deh**

 **Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.**

 **{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

 **.**

 **OriginaLove**

 **.**

 **By:Borax 007**

 **.**

Cinta itu memiliki banyak rasa. Rasa coklat dan rasa vanila. Rasa original dan rasa pedas. Selama ini aku mungkin terbiasa dengan cinta rasa vanila dan pedas. Romantis dan menggebuh-gebuh. Namun hal yang paling aneh adalah cinta yang tak berasa. Pelan-pelan tanpa ku sadari.

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta yang se manis vanilla. Gaara adalah kombinasi dari rasa pedas dan vinilla.

Sebelum bertemu dengannya aku tak pernah benar-benar tahu rasa dari cinta. Aku selalu berpikir mereka itu hambar seperti roti tawar di pagi hari.

Aku tak suka roti tawar. Bukan berarti aku membencinya. Hanya saja makanan yang satu ini benar-benar tidak berguna jika tanpa selai. Aku sering kehabisan selai.

Gaara, bekerja di perusahaan yang sama denganku. Ah si brengsek itu adalah anak atasanku.

Gaara adalah cake rasa vanilla yang tak ada duanya.

Kenapa dia begitu lain dari pada yang lain di mataku. Mungkin karena rambutnya yang berwarna merah, penampilannya yang punk, atau mungkin karena dia tak beralis namun memakai benda yang ku kira maskara. Haha.

Penampilan yang aneh. Terkadang aku tak bisa menahan tawa ketika kutemukan dirinya di pagi hari, tertidur di samping ku dengan gayanya yang eksentrik namun begitu khas.

Aku kadang gemas mengusilinya. Telunjuk dan jari tengah ku, menirukan sepasang kaki yang sedang melangkah menelusuri perut, dada, dagu dan berhenti di kedua bibirnya. Manis.

Dan alangkah terkejutku ketika dia tiba-tiba terbangun, menangkap jari-jariku, dan menghisapnya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang tak pernah bisa kubaca. Dia menjadi super hot.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda tentang ciuman seorang Gaara. Mungkin semua orang memiliki cara berbeda dalam berciuman.

Dan pagi ini aku merasa ciumannya juga berbeda dari biasanya. Hari ini ia terasa pelan dan lembut, dia hanya menghabiskan waktu di sudut bibirku. Gaara yang biasanya akan to the point, menyerang membabi buta.

Ketika aku terbangun, aku tak menemukan pelaku yang tengah ku kira menciumku. Tidak ada Gaara atau siapapun.

Apa aku bermimpi? Namun sensasinya begitu terasa.

Ketika akhirnya aku benar-benar terbangun, ku dapati ruangan yang asing namun hampir serupa dengan kamarku. Aku pun tersadar bahwa aku sedang berada di rumah orang itu. Tetanggaku.

Uchiha Sasuke, umurnya mungkin 23 atau 24 tahun. Tak banyak yang aku ketahui tentang dirinya. Aku tak cukup akrab dengannya, setahuku tak ada yang cukup akrab dengannya di kawasan apartemen ini. Pekerjaannya mungkin hanya seorang pegawai kantoran biasa, hal ini kudengar dari gosip ibu-ibu tetangga.

Kami memiliki jam kerja yang sama. Satu-satunya kami bisa bertemu dan menegur (sekedar anggukan kecil) adalah saat bertemu di lift saat berangkat kerja atau berpas-pasan dilorong. Apartemen kami juga memiliki balkon yang bersebelahan, ia juga pernah menemukanku disana merokok beberapa kali ketika aku bosan.

Ketika aku bertemu orang-orang baru, aku suka mengibaratkan mereka dengan rasa.

Seperti Gaara dulu saat pertama kali bertemu, ia tersenyum dengan tatapan polosnya. Aku menyebutnya rasa vanila, vanila dari cake. Tapi lama-lama mengenalnya dia tak sekedar rasa vanila. Semua orang terkadang memiliki 2 atau lebih variasi rasa yang berbeda.

Dan untuk Sasuke. Aku jarang memakai rasa ini pada orang lain terkecuali jika aku telah mengenal mereka cukup lama. Aku lebih suka memakai kata 'tak berasa' kepada orang-orang yang tak bisa kunilai. Tapi untuk kasus Sasuke, pertama kali bertemu pandang dengannya, berbicara dengannya, dan bukan berarti karena ia orang yang dingin ataupun irit bicara. Tapi aku rasa dia memang memiliki rasa pahit. Pahit dari rasa kopi.

Entah kenapa aku sedikit berharap dia memiliki varian yang lain.

Setelah berpikir apa yang harus kukatakan ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke nantinya, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur sekaligus ruang makannya.

Tentu saja aku akan berterimakasih karena telah menolongku semalam dan meminta maaf karena telah merepotkannya.

Hanya saja ketika kutemui dirinya yang sedang sarapan di meja makan dengan dua lembar roti dan mentega. Aku kehilangan kata untuk menegurnya lebih dahulu.

Aku berdiri diambang pintu, dia mentapku seperti tatapan kucing , seolah dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk menunggu reaksiku. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat dari sudut pandangnya.

"Duduklah." Ucapnya pada akhirnya. Setelah aku yakin berdiri di sana dengan waktu yang sedikit tidak seharusnya.

"Mmm.. anou ... Termikasih karena telah menolong saya dan-."

"Makanlah." Dia memotong ucapanku yang kikuk begitu saja.

Aku menatap piring yang berisi roti panggang dengan telur mata sapi, tak lupa beberapa potong sosis berbentuk gurita di hadapanku. Aku bersuka cita ia tak memberikanku makanan yang seperti dua lembar kapas itu. Tatapanku beralih ke piringnya.

Roti tawar yang dimakannya telah habis, tapi aku yakin sebelumnya aku tak salah lihat. Sekarang dia tengah menikmati secangkir kopi.

"Itadakimas~"

Diam-diam aku tersenyum. Bukan pahit dari rasa kopi, tapi rasa hambar dari roti tawar. Dia lebih parah dari yang kukira.

Orang yang seperti Uchiha Sasuke mungkin akan menarik ketika kau berpas-pasan dengannya di jalan. Dia tampan dan terlihat misterius. Tapi kasihan, ketika kau mulai mengenalnya lebih jauh. Pilihannya adalah meninggalkannya atau mati kebosanan bersamanya.

"Aku akan berangkat kerja."

"Kalo begitu sebaiknya aku pulang." Dia menyuruhku makan, dan ketika aku baru saja melahapku makananku dia akan pergi. Haha, apa maksdunya?

"Lanjutkan makanmu. Taruh kunci di bawa pot bunga di depan pintu." Dia mengambil tas kerjarnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan pulang—"

"Apa kau punya waktu nanti malam? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Dia berhenti di ambang pintu dan berkata tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung

" Sepertinya tidak ada." Lanjutku pada akhirnya, toh aku memang tidak punya acara dan setidaknya aku harus berterimakasih sekaligus mintamaaf padanya dengan cara yang lebih baik.

Kemudian ia pergi begitu saja.

Ah sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke tidak semenyedihkan yang ku pikirkan mungkin ada dua hal yang bisa dilakukan bersama Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan dan terlihat misterius itu. Ide bodoh sepertinya tercetus di dalam kepalaku.

Yang pertama, kau bisa mamerkan kepada teman-temanmu kalau kau punya pacar yang memiliki karakter layaknya di manga.

Kedua, kau bisa membuat mantan pacarmu cemburu karena sekarang kau memiliki pacar baru yang terlihat lebih baik darinya.

.

.

.

TBC;

.

.

So sorry, Fic ini gak bakal tamat di chap 3, mungkin masih ada 3 chap keatas mengingat saya ngetik dan publisnya sikit-sikit. Saya ngetik berdasarkan ide jadi mohon pengertiannya ya. Emang udah ada konsep cerita tapi ketika udah mulai nulis ada aja beberapa hal yang bakal berubah. Dan fic ini sepertinya gak bakal berakhir menyenangkan.

Kasih bocoran dikit ya (moga aja tambah penasaran XD) fic ini "awalnya" akuambil dari kisah nyata diblog2 yang biasa lewat di fb (Kalo ada yang penasaran entar inbox, aku kasih situsnya #digaplok) dan selebihnya aku just write doang :v ceritanya Naruto di sini bakal tetap Suka Gaara, Gaara gak seberengsek yang kalian pikirkan ingat ini sudut pandang Naruto loh, tapi Naruto peunya sesuatu hal yang pada akhirnya terpaksa milih Sasuke. dan Sasuke disini ... Sasuke hiks jadi pengen nangis #ddor kasihan deh Sasuke.. #soak wkwkw pokoknya gitu apa ada author yang lebih gaje dr w? Ada! pff

Dan reader yang uda fav dan follow sankyuu na^^. Dan buat yang review dan punya pertanyaan bakal saya balas satu-satu ya. Tapi buat reader yang gak log in, so sorry mohon dimaklumi karena keterbatasan 'ini dan itu' saya gak bisa balas satu2 disini. Tapi, hontou arigatou, karena udah nyempetin diri baca dan review. Aku Tunggu review kalian semua :*

Tapi gak review aku juga tetap bakal lanjut, tapi kalo review aku bakal cepetan lanjut, bilang aja kapan mau lanjutnya. #kebanyakanbacot.


	3. I love You

**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing: SasukeNaruto**

 **Rate: T, tapiiiiii liat nanti deh**

 **Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.**

 **{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

 **.**

 **OriginaLove**

 **.**

 **By:Borax 007**

 **.**

Cinta itu memiliki banyak rasa. Rasa coklat dan rasa vanila. Rasa original dan rasa pedas. Selama ini aku mungkin terbiasa dengan cinta rasa vanila dan pedas. Romantis dan menggebuh-gebuh. Namun hal yang paling aneh adalah cinta yang tak berasa. Pelan-pelan tanpa ku sadari.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Huh?"

Aku hampir saja menyemburkan teh hijauku ketika dua kata itu meluncur dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke yang terdiam sejak lima menit setelah kami duduk di restoran yang berada di kawasan apartemen kami.

Dialah yang mengajakku ketempat ini katanya ada hal yang ingin di bicarakannya tapi perjanjiannya aku yang akan meneraktirnya, sebagai ucapan terimaksihku karena telah menolongku.

Tapi aku sama sekali tak berpikir bahwa hal yang ingin di bicarakannya adalah seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau sukai, dan aku juga tahu bahwa kau baru saja berpisah dengannya. Tapi aku mengatakan ini sekarang bukan karena aku mengetahui keduanya, sebulan lagi aku akan pindah tempat tinggal, aku mengontrak sebuah rumah yang sedikit lebih nyaman di Komplek Konoha. Aku menyukaimu sejak setahun lalu, dan aku pikir sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya."

Aku menatapnya penuh keheranan, dia mungkin tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengan Gaara. Gaara beberapa kali datang ke Apartemenku. Tapi dari mana Si Uchiha Sasuke ini tahu bahwa aku telah putus dengan Gaara.

"Saat kau mabuk, kau menceritakan semuanya dan kau memaksaku mendengarkan curhatanmu." Ia berkata seolah dapat membaca keherananku

Kurasa pipiku terbakar.

Sasuke terdiam seolah menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Ma-maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya, bukan lagi sekedar suka seperti yang kau rasakan padaku. Kau tahu, saat terbangun di pagi hari, sebelum aku tertidur di malam hari, di mana pun dan kapan pun, dan saat aku memulai sesuatu hal yang pertama kali teringat oleh diriku adalah dirinya."

Ia tampak terluka.

"Dengan perasaan seperti itu, aku tak percaya dia meninggalkamu."

"Mungkin keadaanlah yang memaksanya."

"Jadi kau membiarkan keadaan itu menutup hatimu."

"Aku tidak menutup hatiku, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat orang yang mencoba memasukinya akan terluka. Seperti dirimu."

Perasaanku pada Gaara terlampau besar. Aku bahkan berpikir tak dapat lagi bahagia jika bukan lagi bersamanya.

.

.

Menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pacar pura-pura hanya untuk membuat Gaara cemburu. Apa aku seperti ABG labil ? Sangat alay dan juga memalukan, jika itu adalah aku yang 16 tahun aku yakin aku pasti melakukannya. Tapi di umur kepala dua seperti ini, aku bukan sepenuhnya orang yang dewasa yang gagal. Aku telah menyaksikan terlampau banyak realita yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh para remaja.

Setelah aku membuat Gaara cemburu, apa yang akan kudapat. Gaara tidak akan kembali ke sisiku hanya karena ia merasa cemburu. Orang tuanya tidak akan merestui kami hanya karena aku mendapatkan pria lain yang terlihat lebih baik dari anaknya. Yang ada mereka malah berbahagia.

Aku tak habis pikir jika cinta ternyata bakal serumit ini.

Tapi jujur saja aku belum benar-benar menyerah soal Gaara. Bukannya kisah cinta memang selalu semainstrem ini. Kalau bukan karena kehadiran orang ketiga mungkin karena tidak direstui oleh orang tua atau salah satunya mengidap penyakit. Aku dan Gaara mungkin berada dalam Kisah cinta kasus kedua.

Aku sangat berharap Gaara mengajakku kawin lari.

Harapan yang sungguh mustahil. Karena aku disini, seminggu setelah kami berpisah, tiga hari setelah aku mengambil cuti karena sakit dan dua hari libur akhir pekan. Aku kembali masuk kerja pada hari senin pagi, dan aku di beritahu bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan sang sekretaris rasa cherrynya.

Apa aku sedang syuting drama? haha, aku harap begitu.

Apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus menemuinya, ya harus menemuinya. Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Naruto." Tubuhku bergetar pelan.

"Gaara?" entah dari mana ia muncul. Tapi aku yakin dari minggu lalu ia pasti telah berusaha mencari dan menghubungiku.

Ada sebuah rahasia kecil yang tak begitu penting, dan akan kuberitahu. Gaara adalah lelaki pertama yang ku kencani. Selma ini aku yakin aku masih menyukai wanita. Tapi aku mencintai Gaara karena aku mencintainya. Aku menyadari bahwa aku ini pria, walaupun dalam hubungan ini mungkin akulah yang di sebut wanitanya.

Gaara tak lagi menatap tepat di mataku.

"Maaf, aku tak mungkin memberi mu selamat atas pertunanganmu. Kita mungkin telah tak punya hubungan lagi, tapi aku yakin kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku... dan entah bagaimana dengan perasaanmu."

Ucapku dengan segaris senyum yang tak bisa kuberi nama. Dia adalah wujud dari kekecewaan dan setitik harapan. Khas orang yang di sakiti tapi pura-pura tegar.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Cafe di dekat kantor yang sepi karena masih jam kerja akhirnya menjadi pilihan kami.

Setelah memesan dua cangkir kopi, kopi pahit untukku dan capucino untuk Gaara. Kami tenggelam dalam kebisuan sesaat, seolah berpikir dimana kami harus memulai.

"kau pasti membenciku." Ucapnya dengan tatapannya yang tak bisa ku mengerti.

"Kau tidak bisa membenci dan mencintai sekaligus Gaara."

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau membenciku." Dia tak lagi menatapku tapi ia teggelam kedalam cangkir kopinya.

Aku tersenyum, aku terkadang tak bisa mengerti arti dari tatapannya tapi aku malah dapat mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Apa kau mengajakku kesini, hanya untuk menyuruhku membenci dirimu?"

Tidak, tidak, dia tidak ingin di benci. Tapi dirinyalah yang berusaha untuk melupakanku.

Kurasa dia benar-benar kehilangan jalan untuk hubungan kami. Apa yang membuatnya seputus asa ini?

"Aku tak pernah peduli tentang orang-orang. Sungguh, aku mencintaimu, aku tak main-main dengan perasaanmu. Aku bisa saja menculikmu sekarang dan membawamu kemana pun aku mau. Kita hidup bersama tanpa memedulikan siapa-siapa."

' _Lalu kenapa?'_ pertanyaan itu memukul keras dada ku. Namun saat ku lihat ekspresi Gaara, aku yakin ini adalah akhirnya.

"Ayahku sakit, dan ... dan aku tak bisa berkata tidak padanya ketika dia bahkan tak pernah berkata tidak padaku."

Betapa beruntungnya seorang ayah yang memiliki anak seperti Gaara. Atau mungkin betapa malangnya diriku yang tak pernah merasakan memiliki ayah.

Gaara rela menderita untuk ayahnya. Aku mengerti, aku akan berusaha mengerti. Aku tak akan menambah penderitaannya.

Aku berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti." Suaraku terdengar dalam. Seperti orang yang tenggelam dan berusaha untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Maafkan ak-"

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku sekarang mencintaimu, tapi bukan berarti kau akan menjadi orang yang akan kucintai selamanya. Kemarin seseorang mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku, dia orang yang baik, mungkin dia lah orang yang di takdirkan untuk menggantikanmu..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan atau tanpamu."

Aku terluka dan Gaara juga terluka. Kami sama-sama terluka. Sedikit kebohongan mungkin dapat menghalau air mata, walau sesaat.

Hujan rintik-rintik. Pelan-pelan hingga gerimis itu menjelmah menjadi ribuan jarum yang menusuk bumi. Menusuk siapa saja yang ia temui.

Hatiku baru saja patah, tapi bukan berarti aku membiarkan hujan itu membasahi tubuhku dengan gratis. Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin nampak seperti pemeran telenovela yang patah hati dan kemudian membiarkan dirinya di guyur hujan. Menyamarkan air matanya.

Aku berlari menembus hujan, ku peluk tas kerjaku erat-erat, tangan kiriku berusaha menghalau hujan agar tidak masuk ke mata.

Nafasku tersengal-sengal, namun aku tetap berlari ketika kulihat lift apartemenku yang menuju lantai atas sebentar lagi tertutup.

"Tunggu." Aku memejamkan mata, berharap aku berhasil menyelipkan tubuhku masuk ke dalam lift. Dan untunglah aku berhasil.

Tapi ada hal yang lain tak ku harapkan yaitu Uchiha Sasuke yang menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat ku baca.

Aku menatapnya kikuk.

"Kau basah kuyup."

Ucapnya yang tak dapat kumengerti maksudnya. Maksudku, lihat aku basah kuyup, aku merasakannya, dan orang-orang yang melihatnya juga pasti tahu, tak perlu bertanya atau pun diberitahu.

"Ah ya, tiba-tiba saja hujan."

Biasanya hanya butuh dua menit untuk sampai ke lantai dua, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa liftnya berjalan seperti siput tua.

Tring.

Kami keluar. Sasuke berjalan di hadapanku, aku berusaha untuk tak banyak menarik perhatiannya. Maksudku sejak kejadian minggu lalu, dimana ia mengungkapkan perasaannya dan aku menolaknya aku tak ingin lagi terlibat dengannya. Aku sedikit merasa kasihan padanya.

Sasuke membuka pintunya. Aku lewat begitu saja dalam diam. Akan tetapi cengkraman kecil di pergelanganku menghentikan langkahku.

"Aku akan pindah besok."

Eh, bukankah dia mengatakannya sekitar sebulan lagi. tapi apa urusanku jika dia memang ingin pindah besok.

"Asal kau tahu perasaanku padamu bukan sekedar suka seperti penilaianmu. Kau bilang aku akan terluka jika mencoba memasuki hatimu karena kau mungkin saja akan mencintainya seumur hidupmu. Tapi aku siap terluka untukmu seumur hidupku."

Ucapannya tepat mengena uluh hatiku.

Aku tahu aku tidak akan bahagia bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tahu dia akan terluka jika bersamaku. Tapi aku terlampau lemah untuk menahan sendiri kuyup di seluruh tubuhku. Aku butuh sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang dapat membuatku melupakan Sabaku no Gaara untuk sesaat.

Badannya lebih lebar dan lebih tinggi dari Gaara. Tegap dan kokoh. Kuat seperti pohon besar yang tak akan pernah limbung, sebesar atau sekuat apapun badai menerpanya. Dahan-dahannya seolah mendekapku, membawaku kedalam belaian dedaunnanya.

Aku dapat merasakan kehangatannya dan juga cumbuannya.

Untuk malam ini Uchiha Sasuke sentulah aku. Buat aku melupakan segalanya.

.

.

TBC

HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY, minna.

Harus turun rate kayanya ya? niat awalnya pengen kasih ekhm2 biar dikit tapi akhir2 ini akun saya tersebar diantar beberapa teman-teman duta XD saya gak sanggup klo sampai ketahuan wkwk

btw,Sekarang lagi FID kan sekalian mau curhat deh XD sekarang saya punya temen fujoshi di duta loh #siapayangnanya. akhirnya saya gak ngeras berbeda lagi XD. sebenarnya saya curiga ada beberapa fujoshi di sekeliling saya hanya saja mereka bergerak secara rahasia, gak kaya saya yang satu kost pada tahu -_- eh bisa saja kalian adalah salah satunya #kokbisa

Dan soal fic ini, yang niatnya hanya 4 atau 5 chap, setelah saya pikir2 ini bakal rumit, gak kaya niat awal yang sekedar fluffy, ini tiba2 bakal jadi sesuatu yang mainstream. haaah semoga aja gak ya. Ok sampai ketemu di chap 4. _Mind to review, plis^^_


	4. Opening

**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing: SasukeNaruto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.**

 **{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

 **.**

 **OriginaLove**

 **.**

 **By:Borax 007**

 **-XoX-**

Tidak semua orang lahir dalam keberuntungan. Bahkan orang yang lahir dalam keberuntungan sekalipun terkadang tidak sadar dengan keberuntungan yang mereka miliki. Kita butuh semacam kesialan atau penderitaan untuk menyadarkan betapa beruntung, betapa bahagianya diri kita di dunia ini.

Dan saat aku terbangun pagi ini, aku pikir aku adalah orang yang beruntung tapi bukan orang yang bahagia.

Aku menatap lekuk wajahnya. Dia memiliki paras yang rupawan. Dia memiliki alis hitam yang tebal, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir tipis. Dia memiliki semua apa yang lelaki harapkan. Dia memiliki semua apa yang wanita sukai.

Cacatnya mungkin hanya satu. Dia membosankan. Tapi ketika ia menemukan seseorang yang tepat aku yakin ia akan menjadi sempurna.

Sungguh kasihan, jika aku yang ia inginkan untuk tidur di sampingnya. Sasuke Uchiha yang kurang beruntung. Atau aku yang kelewat beruntung hingga ia memilihku.

Bulu matanya bergetar dan sedikit gerakan kecil jari-jarinya pertanda dia akan segera terbangun. Aku cepat-cepat mengambil posisi pura-pura tidur, aku tidak ingin tertangkap basah sedang mencuri wajahnya ketika ia tertidur.

Aku menunggu beberapa detik, berharap dia beranjak dari tempat tidur kami agar aku juga bisa bersiap untuk jam kantor pagiku. Alih-alih ia melakukan apa yang kuharapakan, lewat sela-sela mataku aku merasakan ia tengah melakukan seperti apa yang aku lakukan tadi. Dia menatapku. Apa yang sedang Uchiha ini coba lakukan? Kepalanya ia pindahkan kebantalku dengan pelan, wajahnya teramat dekat dengan pipi kananku, teramat dekat hingga dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya. Aku yakin ia pasti berpikir aku masih tertidur.

Jahannam mesum ini selalu bangun lebih dulu dariku, apa ia selalu melakukannya selama ini?

Bibirnya tiba-tiba tertempel di pipiku. Mataku terbuka dan membola.

"Ap-a ya-ng- se-da-ng ka-u la-ku-kan?" tanyaku terpatah-patah.

Sasuke Uchiha menjauh secepat kilat, hampir-hampir tejatuh ke sisi ranjang.

Aku berbalik bermaksud mengancamnya dengan tatapan tajam tapi menemukan ekspresi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri permen membuatku tak tahan menahan tawa geli.

Aku masih punya apartemenku yang mungkin sekitar 3 bulan lagi akan tiba masa tenggangnya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku lebih banyak menghabiskan malam-malamku di rumah baru mantan tetanggaku.

Tetanggaku itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, biasanya aku memanggilanya Uchiha-san tapi sekarang aku memanggilnya Sasuke tanpa embel-embel - _san_. Sebenarnya aku kurang nyaman memanggilnya seperti itu mengingat kami baru akrab sebulan terakhir, tapi mungkin akan lebih kurang nyaman memanggil kekasihmu sendiri dengan nama marganya.

Kekasih? Ah Uchiha Sasuke di depanku sekarang ini adalah kekasihku. Dia menyukaiku, kami telah tidur bersama, dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Apa yang kutangkap dari situasi kami sekarang kurasa aku tidak salah menyebut jika kami adalah sepasang kekasih.

Sejujurnya, jika ada seseorang yang menanyakan perasaanku sekarang aku mungkin akan menjawab jika aku sama sekali tidak punya rasa pada pria ini. Aku baru putus dengan orang yang kucintai yang hampir 3 tiga tahun ini, kemudian berpacaran dengannya sekitar seminggu setelah aku putus dengan kekasih lamaku itu.

Kumohon jangan salahkan aku, menghapus kemudian menggambar perasaan yang baru tak akan pernah semudah itu. Aku putus asa dan aku butuh seseorang yang bisa membuatku melupakan keputus asaan ini, walau hanya sedetik. Dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang menawarkan diri walaupun ia tahu bahwa luka adalah konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat.

Aku memainkan pinggir cangkir teh hijauku. Rasanya seperti nostalgia. Ini adalah cafe yang sama dimana Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya dulu.

Makanan dan minumannya mungkin lumayan tapi di antara banyaknya cafe yang jauh lebih nyaman, kenapa dia memilih tempat ini. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang spesial di tempat ini untuknya. Aku sedikit penasaran. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus menanyakannya.

Sasuke menatapku datar seakan ia tengah membaca buku membosankan namun menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau memiliki iris mata yang berwarnah biru." Ucapnya seolah menarik kesimpulan dari buku yang baru di bacanya. Bukan pujian ataupun celahan.

Aku menekuk sikutku di atas meja, menautkan jari-jari, dan menaruh daguku di sana. Membiarkannya dapat melihat wajahku lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau baru saja menilai wajahku?" Selain tampan aku juga selalu berpikir jika Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang cerdas. Orang sempurna seperti dirinya selalu menarik perhatianku untuk mencari celahnya, maksudku melihatnya sedikit kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Ya aku melakukannya." Ah si brengsek ini, terlampau sombong.

"Setelah kau melakukan setiap hari? Ah, maksudku setiap pagi?" aku berharap dapat melihat ekspresinya yang tadi pagi.

"Kau pasti akan melakukannya jika wajah itu adalah milik orang yang kau sukai,"

Aku kembali duduk tegap. Akulah yang memancingnya dan ia mengatakannya secara alami tanpa maksud apa-apa. Yah, ucapannya barusan mungkin terdengar romantis, tapi sebagai laki-laki yang mendapat kata-kata seperti itu dari lelaki lain, aku tiba-tiba kehilangan minat untuk melanjutkan percakapan diantara kami. Dan Sasuke menyadari hal tersebut.

"Ah, aku mengajakmu kesini untuk memberikan ini."

Aku mengerut heran. Yakin bahwa aku tak salah lihat benda yang di sodorkan Sasuke itu adalah buku tabungan.

"Mungkin tak seberapa, tapi ini adalah hasil kerja kerasku selama beberapa tahun ini."

Aku mengambil buku tabungan itu, saat melihat isinya mataku membola.

"Aku telah mendaftarkan namamu juga di sana." Dia berucap dengan ekspresi yang tetap sama seperti biasanya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti. Ini maksudnya apa?"

"Aku serius dengan mu. Mungkin bukan begini caranya, tapi aku ingin membuatmu yakin padaku."

Pria ini naif apa tolol?

"Kau... haahhh..." Berusaha meredam ketidak percayaanku, aku membuang nafas kemudian kembali menaruh buku tabungan di depannya.

"Dengar Sasuke, kau seperti sedang menyogokku—"

"Aku tidak menyogokmu." Dia berujar cepat.

"KAU... kau memperlakukan seperti wanita matre." Aku sadar aku sedikit keterlaluan mengatakan ini dimana aku tahu bahwa dia melakukan semua ini dengan tulus.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku benar-benar punya masa depan untukmu."

Aku tertegun. Masa depan? Orang ini berpikir untuk masa depanku? Apa Sasuke benar-benar berpikir sejauh itu? Selama ini, ketika aku menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara ataupun dengan orang sebelumnya, jangankan mereka aku bahkan hanya berpikir tentang 'hari ini'. Selama aku masih dapat merasakan cintanya 'hari ini' aku tidak ingin repot-repot berpikir untuk masa depan. Mungkin inilah sebabnya aku seputus asa ini, aku terlalu takut menghadapi masa depan.

Dan ketika seseorang yang begitu dewasa seperti Sasuke duduk di hadapanku, yang seperti anak-anak ini aku hanya mampu terdiam malu.

Aku tersenyum. Ku lihat ia tertegun singkat entah karena apa.

"Apa aku ini pacar pertamamu?"

"Kau, yang kedua." jawabannya terlalu jujur.

"Apa kau juga melakukan hal ini padanya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau juga memberi BUKU TABUNGANmu pada pacarmu yang sebelumnya?"

"Aku belum sempat melakukannya."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Tapi kau berencana melakukannya. Kau ini bodoh apa tolol sih. Bagaimana kau bisa sepercaya ini pada orang lain. Aku bisa saja membawa lari uangmu itu."

Sasuke mendengus kemudian tertawa. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya tertawa seperti itu, tapi aku terkejut ini adalah kali pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. Aku bahkan menangkap ronah merah dipipi pelayan yang melihat Sasuke tertawa saat ia lewat di samping kami. Dan aku juga meras pipiku sedikit terbakar.

"Kau, haha kau Uzumaki Naruto mencoba melakukan hal semacam itu? Membawa lari uang tabunganku? HAHA, maaf pff..." Sasuke berusaha meredam suaranya.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Ambillah ini, dan kita akan memindahkan barang-barangmu kerumahku, mulai minggu depan kau tinggal di rumahku." Ia kembali menyodorkan kembali uang tabungannya padaku.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Dan hei, kau memintaku atau memerintahku?"

"Aku hanya berpikir kita sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan kita masing-masing, dan melihatmu pulang-pergi dari kantor ke rumahmu kemudian ke rumahku, itu sangat merepotkan."

"Maaf Sasuke tapi aku pikir mungkin ini belum saatnya kita tinggal bersama."

Sasuke memegang tanganku.

"Aku mengerti."

XoX

Aku terus menatap layar handphone ku, berharap ada panggilan atau pesan masuk di sana.

Tunggu dulu, apa aku kehilangan konsentrasi bekerja karena si brengsek itu?

Tapi siapa juga yang tidak kehilangan konsentrasi jika berada di posisiku sekarang.

Apa Sasuke sedang mengerjaiku? Apa ia sengaja tidak menghubungiku tiga hari belakangan ini hanya untuk membuatku merasa bahwa kini aku mulai memikirkannya.

Dan pemikiran seperti itu lah selalu membuatku gagal menelponnya atau berkunjung kerumahnya. Rasa gengsi yang sungguh memalukan.

Sial. Aku tidak tahan, aku ingin mendengar suaranya.

Tuuuutt... tuuuuut...tuuuuttt.

Dan sekarang ia sengaja berlama-lama mengangkat panggilanku.

 _/"Halo?"/_

"KAU...aku tahu kau sibuk tapi kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku?" aku berusaha menekan emosi dan suaraku agar tidak terdengar seperti wanita manja yang kekurangan perhatian dari kekasihnya.

 _/"Maaf. Aku sedang kurang enak badan."/_

Aku terdiam. Aku baru sadar jika suara Sasuke benar-benar parau.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Kurasakan nada khawatir yang tak kusadari merambat diantara pertanyaanku.

 _/"Aku baik-baik saja. Nanti ku telpon lagi—"_ Brukk _/_

Suara debuman di seberang sana membuatku terkejut.

Seakan tak peduli apa-apa aku berlari ke halte secepat yang ku bisa. Orang-orang menatapku heran. Keringat yang mengalir dan juga nafas yang memburu. Semuanya telah hilang dari jangkauanku, hanya ada nama Sasuke yang terus berulang-ulang di benakku.

Sasuke jangan mati dulu. Aku bahkan belum benar-benar mencintaimu.

TBC;

Halloo, Apa chap ini membosankan? saya rasa, saya terlalu memaksakan Naruto jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke. Tapi mau tidak mau saya harus melakukannya di chap ini, karena mulai chap depan masalah yang sebenarnya mungkin udah benar-benar bakal di mulai. Bisa di bilang mulai dari chap depan, saya akan menceritakan siapa Sasuke, bagaimana dan kenapa ia jatuh cinta dengan Naruto. Tapi kendalanya adalah saya sedikit bingung XD Saya kurang suka mengganti povneview dalam satu fanfic, jika saya memulai dengan sudut pandang orang pertama saya lebih suka mengakhirnya dengan sudut pandan pertama juga tanpa campur tangan orang kedua atau ketiga. Jadi bagaimana saya menjelaskan semua yang di alami Sasuke dimana saya tetap memakai Naruto pov (tanpa menggunakan sudut pandang Sasuke)/. ada yang punya saran?

Ok, sekian. Thankyou yang udah read & review yah. sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya.


End file.
